


a real knockout

by kongniverse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, literally just stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/kongniverse
Summary: Quite literally, Sanghyuk's most embarrassing moment at an airport in his entire 22 years of living. And it's all because of Jaehwan and severely poor eyesight and judgement.





	a real knockout

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt I saw on Tumblr and shared on Twitter "gave a running hug to the wrong person at the airport and knocked you to the ground". When I saw this I was like, wow this is quite literally THE most hyukbin thing I've ever seen. This is also, the quickest fic I've ever written because I really need this to be written hahaha (shameless self-indulging)

_Oh good, I’m just in time_ Sanghyuk says to himself when he reaches the international arrivals terminal at Incheon Airport. Jaehwan was flying back from Osaka today and god forbid he be late to pick up Jaehwan or else he’ll receive an earful of sulking and pouting and Sanghyuk doesn’t mind the little souvenirs that his hyung would bring back for him during his visits there. Last time Jaehwan had gotten Sanghyuk this little rice-bowl shaped squish toy that Sanghyuk had opposed to receiving at first, because it was too cutesy for his manly taste, to which Jaehwan laughed at and choked on his spit, but he ended up quite liking—loving the thing and it’s been on Sanghyuk’s desk right beside him all along, accompanying him studying and doing his assignments till the ungodly hours of the day.

The flight information screen shows that Jaehwan’s flight has landed, so right by now Sanghyuk can assume that Jaehwan has safely made his way to baggage claim and would take a few good minutes at the customs and then through security and finally back into the world. He takes a moment to collect himself, parking being a bitch during the holiday season like this and having to run halfway across the airport has really worn him out, especially since it’s been so long since he last worked out.

He waits around for another good fifteen minutes, unsure of what to do with himself, _it’s really cold out_ , he thinks to himself, having regretted not wearing a warmer jacket and maybe even throw on a thick scarf to hide his unpresentable face. Sanghyuk is just assuming that all of the people who are making their way out of the gate must be on the same flight as Jaehwan so he keeps on his tippy toe—not like it’s necessary since he’s a good head taller than everyone at the airport—for a look out for his tiny hyung.

When he thinks he spots Jaehwan, clad in a black coat and black skinny jeans and black shoes, brown hair worn down covering his eyes just a little, he was baffled at why his normally bright-coloured-clothing hyung is suddenly dressed in all black. But he makes his way through the crowd and tries to catch Jaehwan’s attention—or even, he charges at him cause _that_ is how much Sanghyuk had missed Jaehwan while he was away and not annoying him and eating all of his sweet food stash in his pantry.

“Hyung!” Sanghyuk calls out loudly before he speeds up but Jaehwan seems to keep checking his phone and not responding to no matter how loud nor how much Sanghyuk is calling his name. So he jumps on him, arms wrapped around Jaehwan’s neck, legs wrapped around Jaehwan’s waist, and they topple down onto the floor in an ungraceful heap, the baggage following suit.

“Sanghyuk?” A voice calls him out and much to his dismay, it was Jaehwan, standing there wearing a jean jacket, white t-shirt and light wash jeans with his _blond_ hair styled down over his eyes. Of course, Jaehwan had dyed his hair a few days before leaving for Japan.

“Oh my god, _oh my god_ ” Another deep yet panicked voice comes from behind him and another tall and muscular male comes over to help out whoever Sanghyuk had just knocked over onto the ground. “Hongbinnie!” The deep voiced man continues to panic, trying to shake his toppled over friend awake and pull him up from the ground.

“Hyukkie?” Jaehwan’s voice finally pulls Sanghyuk back into the reality that he had just, quite literally, knocked over some random stranger in the middle of the airport while trying to give Jaehwan a running hug to which in fact, said person, was _not_ Jaehwan. “Hyuk-ah, are you—” Jaehwan cuts himself off and turns to the man who’s laying down on the ground and wincing in pain. “Are _you_ okay? I’m sorry my monster of a friend knocked you out—oh wow, god you are good looking.”

Jaehwan stutters. Said good looking person, as called by his friend, Hongbin, is glaring at them with the most deadly stare Sanghyuk has ever seen and he felt chills going down his spine.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Sanghyuk finally helps poor Hongbin off the ground and gathers his luggage. He doesn’t miss the way how everyone in the goddamn terminal is staring at them because he did in fact, again, knock someone over in _public_ thinking it was Jaehwan.

Once Hongbin is back on his feet, Hongbin’s friend rushes him out of the arrival gate and on their way to the parking lot. Sanghyuk can still see from far away that Hongbin is checking his head for any possible bumps from colliding with Sanghyuk and the floor all within the span of 5 seconds.

“I can’t believe you mistook me for someone that good looking, wow” Jaehwan comments as he shoves his luggage at Sanghyuk for him to handle. “I think you need glasses.”

“I think you need to stop dyeing your fucking hair” Sanghyuk grumbles and Jaehwan only laughs as he doesn’t let Sanghyuk live down how much of a public embarrassment he’s made of himself in the first time in his 22 years of living.

**Author's Note:**

> come and find me and talk about hyukbin luv on twitter! --> @kongniverse


End file.
